


Night Shift

by go_ask_ash



Series: Trial and Error [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Dysphoria, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Hatred, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno, Trans Rufus Shinra, Turkfic, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash
Summary: *WARNING: THERE BE SMUT HERE*If that is not your cup of tea, please turn back.Rufus and Reno both have their issues, but Reno is determined to help Rufus conquer some of his worst. After a mission he helps the VP unwind.(See tags for more detailed explanation)
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus/Reno
Series: Trial and Error [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888198
Kudos: 15





	Night Shift

Reno was standing outside the basement doors to the Junon building, finishing a cigarette and not quite ready to make the trek back to the dorms. It always took an hour or two for his nervous energy after a mission to wear down. Especially after having to engage the target. The rusty smell of dried blood mixed with sweat and smoke was nearly his own personal brand of cologne at this point. Yet he always feared it was a stench that would linger long after the deeds had been washed away. Reno never wanted anyone to see him like this- addled and filthy from whatever dubious task he’d been assigned this time. His routine had become letting the others rush in for a shower, hanging around the maintenance entrance for a smoke, a few sips from his flask, then finally up the back stairs to his dorm without running into any unwanted company. One last drag and he snuffed the cigarette under the toe of his bloodied leather boot. Time to wash off what was left of his conscience and start all over again tomorrow. .

Just as he was about to pull the handle, the door flew open with a force and out burst Rufus fucking Shinra, gin and tonic in hand, taking a large swig from the glass before noticing there was company. “The fuck are you doing out here Reno? I thought Tseng had said you got back an hour ago. Would have expected you halfway to hungover by now,” he spoke, genuinely surprised. He had a reputation for drowning his thoughts, it was no secret. Reno was embarrassed for once, turning his face away; trying to hide just how vile his appearance must have been. Of all the people to run into today, it had to be his goddamn perfect boss in that stupid ass white suit. _Ifrit end me now_ , he thought to himself. “The fuck are **you** doing out here is the real question, eh Boss?” Reno was not yet frazzled enough to lose his sarcastic edge, “Didn’t realize the entrance for the rubbish collectors was a popular hangout.” Rufus rolled his eyes and shot him an annoyed look. 

“Well USUALLY I’m not competing for peace and quiet out here, which is the reason I chose it-,” he started. “So we both came lookin’ for the same thing then,” Reno agreed. Neither spoke for a moment. They had both come to hide from their real world responsibilities. Just for a moment. Forced to collect their thoughts standing outside with the bins because it was the only place no one would look. 

“Ever have them days where you wonder how long ya can last doing this?” 

Rufus felt a twinge in his chest at the question, as that had been the exact thing he came out to ponder. The weight of the company’s reputation and his father’s blatant value of gil over human life was wearing his soul paper thin. “ All the time,“ he affirmed, followed by another swallow of gin.  
Rufus liked Reno. He was brash, too honest, and _real_. Being in his presence had a sort of calming effect on him, despite the man’s chaotic temperament. He often felt Reno to be his only teammate in some unspoken battle against the world; both having experienced a struggle others couldn’t understand. Plus he would sit and allow Rufus to bitch about all the ridiculous, insignificant things that bothered him without judgment, so long as alcohol was provided. 

“If you’ve still got some expendable energy to burn, why not get cleaned up and work a shift with me in the office tonight? Tseng’s been up my ass all day and frankly I need a break. Casual clothes will be fine. Plus, you make better coffee, and I’m gonna need it.” 

“HA!” Reno barked, “Never thought I’d hear the day you prefer my detail to the Chief’s, but I’ll take it. He can be a real Captain Killjoy sometimes. And you keep that coffee opinion to yourself, otherwise they’ll be askin’ me to make it all the time in the office. I’ll meet ya up there at 19:00, that work?”

“Yes that will do. Thank you Reno,” Rufus nodded as he passed by, finally ready to head upstairs and get out of his disgusting clothes. Now he had a reason to become presentable again. Another job to keep his attention. A blessed escape from a night spent wrestling with guilt. 

When Reno rolled up at the specified time, he was surprised to see Tseng still there. “Reno,” the Director looked up as he opened the door, “I wasn’t expecting to see you until at least noon tomorrow. Can I help you with something?” Rufus had a strained look on his face and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. _He couldn’t get Tseng to leave._ Quickly picking up on the situation, Reno sidled over to Tseng and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I came to offer ya a night off, Chief- I can look after BonBon here for the night. Y’know how much adrenaline I gotta burn off before I’ll be able to hit the hay,” He smiled warmly and handed Tseng his overcoat, “Go get some beauty sleep for once. We ain’t all as blessed as the VP with his eternal youth and good looks.” Rufus snorted in objection and there was the tiniest hint of a smile at the corners of Tseng’s mouth. “Thank you Reno,” he accepted in earnest, “Another time I might have asked what you’re up to, but I’m too tired to care about the reason and it beats you coming in still drunk in the morning. Good night, Sir. If you need anything at all please ring me.” They all exchanged a quick bow and he was gone. 

The minute the doors were closed, Rufus chuckled, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the most dangerous person I’ve ever met Reno.” 

“Yeah and whatcha _don’t_ know can’t hurt ya either,” he laughed with an exaggerated wink. “I feel a bit underdressed though, when you said casual clothes I didn’t think you were joking.” His grey sweatpants, black tank top and sneakers stood in stark contrast to the crisp white suit outfitted with more belts than a sane man could count. “I _was_ serious,” Rufus replied, “Tseng just wouldn’t leave me by myself to finish all this so I had no time for a break. He’s well intentioned, even when he is being a hard ass.” They both snickered at that. 

“Tell ya what, I’ll start on that coffee while you run and find something more comfortable to work in. By the time you’re back we’ll have a mug in hand and be ready to go all night..” Reno smirked and looked him dead in the eye. 

“You’re fired,” was the only reply. 

When he returned to the delicious smell of fresh coffee waiting for him, Rufus was dressed in an oversized white sweater and boxer shorts, looking like the epitome of coziness. _CUTE!_ was the only thing Reno’s brain could register. 

Thus began hours of strategic work. Drafting the reports of intel collected and subjects eliminated from the day’s earlier mission, paperwork required to be filled out upon using lethal force, injury reports on all involved, reviewing stolen data confiscated from the site. It was midnight before either of them looked at the clock. “Maybe a drink would help move things along,” Reno suggested. He got up from the desk and headed for the bar in the corner of the room. Pouring them each a double, ~~triple~~?, he took the glasses over and sat on the overstuffed white sofa in the center of the room. He propped his feet up on the crystal table and patted the cushion beside him. Rufus huffed in feign exasperation but he was actually glad of a break. Sitting down on the couch, he stretched his legs out over the armrest, leaning his head back on the Turk’s solid shoulder. He could detect the faintest hint of warm tropical shampoo and soap that smelled like the ocean. Reno was so comfortable to him now, his presence a solace after hours of navigating the sea of self-important assholes and ignorant wankers. Their first drinks disappeared in minutes and the glasses refilled without argument, and again when they found them empty. Hazy from exhaustion and full of liquid courage, Rufus climbed into Reno’s lap and curled into his arms that wrapped tightly to hold him close. Reno drew in a breath and ever so softly kissed the nape of his neck, a silent question, to which Rufus answered by bringing their lips together and gently biting a fingertip that was raised to his mouth. “Need a little distraction from your work huh?” Reno purred while leaning them down onto the sofa, Rufus on his back, hovering only inches above. “You know I’d love to make you forget all about that..” He kissed more greedily this time, coaxing the blonde’s tongue into his mouth, until Rufus finally pulled away and commanded, “ _Well do it._ ” 

As soon as the words reached his ears there were two sets of hands exploring every curve and muscle underneath them, memorizing each ridge and plane to be replayed on many future sleepless nights. Rufus felt each touch like electricity sparking over his body, but couldn’t manage to fully engage himself in the moment. He pulled the redhead close to bury his face in the crook of his neck, too embarrassed to speak but too full of bliss to want this to stop. The Turk knew something was up. 

“Wait.” Reno whispered, pressing his hand against Rufus’s shoulder, “You’re _sure_ you want to-”

“Yes. Yes I do. But know that I also... hate myself. It has nothing to do with you. My own body is so _wrong_ and repulsive to me that it makes things like this difficult. But I do. Want to.” he answered, soft and low, having never admitted these things to anyone but himself. Rufus looked so vulnerable in that moment, face tilted down, ashamed of not being the overconfident leader everyone else believed. This only endeared him more to Reno.

“I want one thing, and one thing alone- to make you feel good. Better than you’ve ever felt. No matter how much or how little that takes. You say go, we go. You say stop, we stop. That’s the rules.” He put a hand against Rufus’s face and brought their foreheads together with a soft smile. 

The boss wasn’t the only one nervous. 

“Ya know, you’re preaching to your own fucked up choir here. My personal cocktail of past abuse and self loathing already makes me avoid being touched by others. But, touching you…” electric blue eyes flashed with wicked intent, “I could do that all night.” 

He slid his hand beneath the hem of the soft white sweater and ran his fingers over smooth skin, quickly bringing the focus back where it belonged. 

Rufus let out a sigh as palms brushed over his hips and slid around his back, strong arms bringing him in closer, pressing their hips together in a slow grind that set his blood on fire. Reno delicately nipped at his ear, breathing warm, satisfied _ohhs_ as he traced the outline with his tongue. He kissed his way down every inch of strong jawline while one hand found it’s way up to clasp around Rufus’s throat. Caught in the turk’s iron grip he moaned until lips crashed into his and swallowed every delicious sound they offered. _More, more_ , was the only thought in either head. Unable to maintain composure any longer, Reno’s kisses became ardent and impatient, making their way lower- but not without stopping once or twice to pull the vulnerable flesh of Rufus’s neck between his lips, sucking just enough between his teeth to leave a mark of appreciation. “Get this off,” he whispered and tugged at the sweater causing the offence, blocking his million gil view. Rufus lifted his shoulders and tossed it away, bringing Reno to pause for a moment in reverence. 

“You’re so gorgeous…” he leaned down to murmur into silky blonde locks, “Gods. The sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on.” He let his tongue trace a line all the way down to one of the perfect nipples before him, before catching it in his teeth. All of the previous appreciation applied to his neck was increased tenfold here, eliciting another groan of pleasure that filled Reno with blinding white heat. Fervent kisses led further and further down, as he took in the rich, warm fragrance of Rufus’s skin and the outlines of lithe muscle around his hips. Blue eyes lifted from away from their prize for just a moment to meet the matching pair, wide and entranced by what was happening in front of them. 

“ _This is still.. okay? Can I keep going?_ ” was Reno’s quiet entreaty, determined to seek approval even then. Rufus wasn’t really sure if he **_was_ ** ready, yet at the same time he had wanted this so badly for so long he didn’t know if he could wait another second. He lifted Reno’s face up into a kiss whilst lacing his own fingers into the ones resting on his thigh. He slowly drifted their hands between his legs, all while enjoying the sensation of his tongue being welcomed deep into Reno’s parted lips. “You may continue..” Rufus replied, voice husky with impatience and nerves. With those words Reno’s last thread of hesitation snapped, thumb quickly pulling at the waistband of his shorts. When those were successfully discarded he ventured back, nearly holding his breath as he felt the soft golden hair below Rufus’s waist; slick and snarled the further down he went, in anticipation of what came next. 

Knowing he had caused this, that he was _wanted_ , made him absolutely feral. With another biting kiss Reno pressed one, then a second finger inside, relishing for a moment the way his hips raised ever so slightly, welcoming him, yearning for deeper contact. Slowly he pushed in and out, letting Rufus grind against his palm with each movement. It was hard to concentrate. Seeing the Vice President of Shinra completely undone, fucked out and finally relaxed, his mind could think of nothing but replacing his hand with warm lips and driving him over the edge by proving his tongue did more than sling insults. Instead fingers brushed his own and Reno whispered to Rufus, “So you’re going to touch yourself, then?” He shivered at the hot breath against his ear and nodded, unable to form the words, “Just let me know what I need to do…” Their lips reconnected, and both their hands moved together in tandem now, Rufus became aware of the heavy feeling beginning to build in his chest, sighing into the redhead’s mouth as he drank it in. He was reaching his mental limit again. The war between the shame he felt in his own body versus the pleasure crashing through his veins was raging. This was as much as he could take tonight, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have one last bit of fun.

Rufus grabbed a fist of red ponytail and jerked Reno’s mouth away from his own, soliciting a pouty ‘ah’ at the loss of contact. But he was on a mission now. A switch had flipped inside his brain and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to see his cocky Turk crying out for mercy while being dealt the dual blow of pleasure and pain. Rufus ghosted his lips over the spot where Reno’s long neck met his shoulders and promptly sank his teeth into the sensitive skin there. There was a deep throated cry as every muscle in his body seemed to seize up and come unraveled simultaneously, the blonde then using his tongue to lavish over a set of perfect tooth sized indentations. Purple and blue pooling over smooth white. 

“No more,” Rufus grasped Reno’s wrists and held them still, “We have to get at least a few hours sleep. And I.. I’m done for tonight.” Rufus laid back onto the sofa, pulling Reno against his chest, holding tight. His mind was a flurry of competing feelings, none of which seemed to be a clear winner at that moment. “I still cannot understand why you enjoy this, but let it be said that I am very glad you do.” He covered his face with one hand, masking the expression of defeat that had taken claim. Even in the dark Reno immediately noticed. “What I enjoy- is _you_ . Every aspect of you. Fully. You’re not _missing_ shit,” he spoke with authority, seeing that Rufus was beginning to retreat into himself, “Whether you want to do this every night for the rest of forever or we never speak of it again, that ain’t changing a thing. I’m your Turk, and it’s my job here on Gaia to make sure you are safe. And happy. Most importantly, with yourself.” He clasped their hands together as he spoke, burying his face in the crook of his neck, feeling suddenly warm and sleepy. Reno lacked the eloquence and the confidence to say all the things on his mind, but he hoped that Rufus could sense his sheer contentment. He reached a hand into his hair, pulling and caressing the strands gently in an attempt to imbue his tangle of emotions into one simple action. Rufus lay struggling with his own conflicted interests, but the familiar reassuring touch lulled him into peaceful rest. 

The next morning, an atrocious alarm began ringing from Rufus’s phone at the crack of dawn. Reno made a mental note to keep his backup gun within arms’ reach at all times, just so he could shoot the damn thing next time. When it was finally silenced, he wrapped himself tightly around Rufus again and begged, “Jus’ five more minutes, kay?” For five more minutes they stayed just as they were, intertwined and savoring the other’s touch. It was a luxury both were hard pressed to afford. 

Rufus still felt his demons creeping up around the edges of his mind, but for the most part he was amazed at how calm and satisfied he felt in that moment. There was hope. 

When the snooze rang a second time, the spell was broken and they knew it was back to business. Reno hopped off of the couch with an ungodly amount of vigor and chirped, “Welp Boss, better head back to the dorms and get changed before the Chief issues me yet another dress code violation… Promise I’ll come back in a little bit and setcha up with another pot of that good coffee.” His laugh seemed to spread all the way up to his red slashed cheekbones; _how oddly beautiful_ , Rufus thought to himself. An hour later Tseng entered the VP’s office to find him still stretched out on the couch, lounging and unable to find the willpower to move. “Sir, I understand your dedication but you can’t stay up working **all** night. It isn’t good for you. Perhaps I should try harder to ensure you have time to relax. Thanks to Reno I’m feeling quite refreshed and invigorated today.” Rufus had to choke back a laugh. _That makes two of us then_. And almost as if Gaia herself had summoned him, Reno came waltzing into the office in his regular black suit, wide open as always, needing to be pressed. 

“Mornin’ Boss, Chief, y’all get some sleep last night? How ‘bout coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’ALL. This was my first time writing any smut/spice whatever you’d like to call it- so PLEASE GO EASY. Hahaha  
> But I love these boys so much and they deserve to be happy. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!! <3  
> Definitely wanna do more like this in the future!


End file.
